Bis ans Ende aller Tage oder Der Pakt
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Was wäre, wenn, nachdem Edward Bella in New Moon verlassen hat, sie nicht bis zur Zeit als sie Jacob Black trifft, überlebt?


**Titel:** Bis ans Ende aller Tage oder Der Pakt

**Originaltitel:** The Pact

**Autor:** x3Kiome

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Bis(s)/Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Drama  
**Wortanzahl: **2108Wörter

**Warnungen:** könnte triggern, leichte Spoiler für das Buch "Bis ans Ende aller Tage"  
**Inhalt:** Was wäre, wenn, nachdem Edward Bella in New Moon verlassen hat, sie nicht bis zur Zeit als sie Jacob Black trifft, überlebt? Was wäre, wenn sie die Welt nicht mehr ertragen könnte, nachdem er sie verließ, und beschließt Selbstmord zu begehen? Das ist die Geschichte von Bella Swan.  
**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze weder das Buch "Bis ans Ende aller Tage" von Jodi Picoult, noch besitze ich Bis(s).

**A/N:** Mir war langweilig. :P Ich habe gerade "Bis ans Ende aller Tage" (Ü/N: auf engl. "The Pact") von Jodi Picoult gelesen und es machte mich wirklich traurig und ich fühlte mich nicht so, als wenn ich eine meiner anderen Storys update könnte, darum wollte ich einen One-Shot machen. Ja, einen One-Shot. Was bedeutet, es wird keine weiteren Kapitel geben und dabei bleibe ich auch. Und ja, ich habe eine ähnliche Geschichte wie diese, aber wisst ihr was, vergesst das einfach.

**Ü/N:** Dies ist ein Fandom, was ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr so liebe. Aber als die Buchreihe aufkam (und ein dritter Teil auch noch nicht existierte) habe ich es vergöttert. Die vielen FFs unter meinen Favoriten sind da wohl ein guter Beweis. Als ich nun dabei war sie durchzusortieren, stieß ich mal wieder auf diesen One-Shot! Und ich erinnerte mich wie sehr er mich damals anrührte! Genauso wie das wunderbare Buch von Picoult rührte auch dies mich zu Tränen. Ich hoffe euch geht es genauso. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Leider habe ich das Buch nicht mehr bei Hand, darum sind die Zitate von mir übersetzt und nicht aus dem Buch.

**Bis ans Ende aller Tage oder Der Pakt**

Ich starrte auf die Regentropfen, die langsam an der Fensterscheibe hinterglitten, der Klang des Regen laut auf dem Dach. Forks ist immer regnerisch, aber dieses Mal erinnerte mich das Beobachten der Regentropfen, das Trommeln des Regen auf dem Dach und das Hören des lauten Donners so sehr an ihn. Es war so sehr wie er. Ich liebe ihn so sehr und ich konnte nicht ertragen die Wahrheit zu glauben, dass er mich einfach so verließ. Keine Behutsamkeit und keine Reue.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; es war ein Monat seitdem die Cullens mich verließen, sodass ich auf mich alleine gestellt war. Ich beobachtete wie er mir sagte, dass er mich nicht mehr wollte. Obwohl es ein Monat her war, konnte ich mich noch immer an seinen Ton erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Ich erinnerte mich immer noch daran wie ich einfach nur hier in den Wäldern lag, hoffend das er zu mir zurück kommen würde. Hoffend das Alice, Emmett, nur irgendjemand kommen würde und mir sagt, dass es nur ein verspäteter Geburtstagswitz war und man darüber lachen kann, wie ich überreagierte. Niemand kam, nur Sam Uley ... aber mit ihm wurde es nur bestätigt, dass sie weg gegangen waren.

Er hat mich wirklich verlassen.

Ich hob langsam meine Hand und berührte das Fenster durch welches er immer nach der Jagd hereinkletterte. Das Fenster, durch welches er immer einstieg nur ein paar Minuten nachdem er Charlie sagte, er würde nach Hause gehen. Das Fenster ... durch dass er mich immer beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

Anstatt 'Sturmhöhe' zu lesen, habe ich ein Buch namens 'Bis ans Ende aller Tage' von Jodi Picoult angefangen zu lesen. In letzter Zeit versuchte ich nicht zu viele Gefühle zu zeigen und meine Lehrer konnten sehen, wie sehr ich am Boden zerstört war, weil mein Freund mich verlassen hat. Sie versuchten mich zu trösten und empfahlen mir Dinge, die ich tun konnte.

Einer von ihnen empfahl einige Jodi Picoult-Bücher. Ich fragte mich 'Warum nicht?', ich brauchte etwas zu tun. Ich ging zum Buchladen und ich fand ein Buch von ihr, dass als Cover eine Frau und einen Mann zusammensitzend auf einer Mauer, die uns ihre Rücken zeigten, einfach nur in den Himmel starrend. Dies nur sehend, erinnerte mich daran Edward auf unserer Wiese zu sehen, als er mir zeigte wie er in der Sonne glitzerte. Ich wählte dieses Buch ohne auch nur die Inhaltszusammenfassung zu lesen.

Was ich nicht erwartete war eine traurige Liebesgeschichte. Ich hatte nicht einmal den Titel gelesen, nur das Cover sehend hat mich es kaufen lassen. Ich hab es so sehr gewollte, weil dieses Bild mich so sehr an Edward erinnert.

Als ich mir die Zeit nahm um tatsächlich die Inhaltsangabe zu lesen, schockierte sie mich. Es war ein Selbstmordbuch, mehr ein Mord...

_Aber nun war die 17-jährige Emily zu Tode geschossen worden von ihrem geliebten und verehrten Chris..._

Wie ironisch.

Diese Emily hat den Tod bekommen durch ihren Freund, aber für mich, er würde es nicht einmal wagen mich zu verletzen. Er weigerte sich so sehr, dass es schmerzte.

Ich öffnete bei Seite 35 und las weiter wo ich aufgehört hatte.

_"Wie wäre es mit der türkisen Bluse, die sie für das Schulbild trug?", fragte Gus. "Ihre Augen sahen so wunderschön darin aus."_

_"Es ist ärmellos.", sagte Melanie zerstreut. "Sie würde zu Tode frieren." Als Gus Hände auf den Kleiderbügeln still liegen blieben, bedeckte Melanie ihren Mund. "Nein", stöhnte sie, ihre Augen voller Tränen._

_"Oh Mel." Gus zog ihre Freundin in ihre Arme. "Ich habe sie auch geliebt. Wir alle haben es."_

_Melanie entzog sich ihm und kehrte ihm den Rücken. "Weißt du", sagte Gus zögernd. "Vielleicht könnte ich Chris fragen. Er würde besser als wir beide wissen was sie trug um sich gut zu fühlen."_

_Melanie antwortete nicht. Was hatte der Detektive den Golds erzählt? Und noch wichtiger, was glaubten sie? "Du weißt, Chris liebte sie", flüsterte Gus. "Du weißt er hätte alles für Em getan."_

_Als Melanie sich umdrehte, sah sie völlig fremd aus. "Was ich weiß über Chris", sagte sie, "ist das er noch lebt."_

Ich stoppte, sah auf das nächste Kapitel, dann auf die Uhr.

_"Ist das er noch lebt."_

_"Und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug auch etwas. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mich heute zum letzten Mal siehst. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen. Du kannst dein Leben ungestört von mir weiterleben. Es wird so sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben.!_

_"Er glaubt, dass es eine Verdammung der Seele ist."_

_"Du ... willst mich nicht ... haben?"_

_"Ich liebe dich, Bella."_

Gerade jetzt erschien, das was Emily Gold gewählt hat, wie eine ziemlich gute Idee. Es war 7:39 Uhr und Charlie hatte schon zu Abend gegessen. Gewöhnlich lässt er seine Jacke bei der Tür zurück ... mit der Waffe immer noch drin.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und legte das Buch nieder, markierte die Seite und ging die Treppe herunter.

"Dad, ich gehe hinüber zu Angela Webers Haus.", sagte ich als ich das Wohnzimmer erreicht habe, ich war nie gut im lügen, aber ich war ruhig und es zeigte sich keinerlei Andeutung über etwaige Lügen. "Wir müssen einiges lernen."

Charlie starrte mich an, seine Augen wanderte über mich um zu überprüfen, ob ich okay sein würde und mich nicht selbst verletze. "Okay Bella, sei nicht zu spät zuhause." War alles was er sagte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Spiel auf dem Fernseher zuwandte.

"Okay Dad", sagte ich, bevor ich zum Schrank hinüber ging und eine meiner Jacken herausnahm. Ich wusste wo er seine Waffe hin legte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf herum und bemerkte, dass er nicht hinsah und griff schnell in seine Tasche und nahm seine Waffe. Ich erinnerte mich das Charlie mir einmal erzählte hatte, dass immer eine Kugel drin war nur für alle Fälle.

Eine Kugel war alles was ich brauchte.

"Bye Dad!", sagte ich und ich konnte ihn nur leise murmelnd hören und ich verließ das Haus. Ich platzierte die Waffe in meiner Tasche und nahm die Schüssel für meinen roten Truck heraus. Ich öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hinein und startete das Auto ohne ein Geräusch. Außer dem Automotor, der Geäusche machte, war alles um mich herum still.

Ich fuhr langsam auf den Highway und in Richtung der Wiese.

Unserer Wiese.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ich kam dort in etwa 15 Minuten an und ging dann alleine, ohne das schnelle Vampirrennen dauerte es etwa eine halbe Stunde. Aber das war es alles wert.

Als ich dort ankam, trafen mich eine Million von Erinnerungen in schneller Weise und es war etwas in meiner Kehle, das schrecklich schmerzte.

Ich nahm wieder einen tiefen Atemzug und saß in der Mitte der Wiese.

_(A/N: Die folgenden Informationen können falsch sein, aber verklagt mich. :P)_

Ich setzte mich auf das Gras, starrte hinauf zu den Sternen. Der Regen kam immer noch herunter, aber es war schwächer als vorher. Ich nahm die Waffe aus meiner Tasche und spannte den Revolver langsam hochhebend gegen meine linke Schläfe.

"BELLA!" War alles was ich hörte.

Edward ... ich konnte ihn schon hören.

Ich lächelte sanft und zog den Abzug. Und alles wurde schwarz.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**EPOV**

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, in Richtung der Wiese, welche wir beide so geschätzt haben. Nach dem Alice mir von der Vision, die sie gehabt hatte, erzählt hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr so tun als wäre es nicht passiert.

_"Edward!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf dorthin wo meine Schwester war und sie rannte auf mich zu. "Edward! Du musst sie retten!"_

_Alice brabbelte schon wieder. Ich seufzte leise und drehte mich um._

_"Edward, Bella ... sie ist in Schwierigkeiten."_

_Mit der Erwähnung von Bella, drehte ich mich schnell um und knurrte sie an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, schau nicht in ihre Zukunft. Victoria sollte sie nicht mehr belästigen und seit wir nicht mehr da sind gibt es nicht mehr viele Vampire die über Forks stolpern."_

_Ich begann von ihr wegzugehen, ihr überhaupt nicht glaubend._

_"Sie ist in Gefahr!", schrie Alice, dann in einer leisen Stimme wimmerte sie. "vor sich selbst..."_

_Ich drehte mich wieder um, verwirrt über das was Alice sagte. "Was meinst du damit?"_

_"Sie wird sich selbst töten ... auf der Wiese, wo ihr beide immer hingegangen seid..."_

_Selbst töten..._

_Das Wort wiederholte sich in meinem Geist und ich begann schnell zu zittern. Ich drehte mich um auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel und ich bemerkte, dass es die für Emmetts Jeep waren, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht darum._

_"Sag Emmett ich borge mir sein Auto." War alles was ich sagte, bevor ich aus der Tür rannte._

_"Edward!" War alles was ich hörte, bevor ich aus der Einfahrt raste._

"BELLA!", schrie ich, hoffend, das, wenn sie meine Stimme hört, sie aufhört damit was sie tut.

Alles was ich tun konnte war hoffen.

Dann gab es das Geräusch einer Waffe die schoss.

Als ich dort ankam, wehte der Geruch von Blut durch die Luft. Der Anblick vor mir war schrecklich.

Bella lag dort in einer Lache mit Blut, ihre Augen waren geweitet und ihre braun gefärbten Pupillen, die ich liebte, waren leblos. Ihr Körper war kalt. Ihr Herzschlag war weg.

Ich schaute mich um, bevor ich begann zu schluchzen, aber es gab keine Tränen die herauskamen. Ich zog Bella näher an mich und egal wie verführerisch ihr Blut war, ich konnte sie nicht aus meinen Armen loslassen.

"Bella!", schrie ich wieder, ihren leblosen Körper gegen meinen eigenen haltend, fühlend wie die Hitze ihres Körpers verschwindet. Ich wiegte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, immer noch ihren Namen schreiend. Einfach hoffend das sie wieder kommen würde und einfach sagt: "Nur ein Scherz!"

"Bella...", stöhnte ich und ich sah mich um eine Waffe dort liegend, nun bedeckt in ihrem wundervollen Blut.

"Nein, nein ... nein ... Bella ... Du kannst nicht gehen...", flüsterte ich sie fest haltend. "Bella, komm schon...", flüsterte ich ihre Wange streichelnd, ich berührte ihr Blut, dass eine Spur hinterließ und ich bemerkte, das sie sich selbst in den Kopf geschossen hatte.

Sofortiger Tod.

"Bella... wie konntest du nur? Du solltest eigentlich ein langes Leben haben, du solltest eigentlich eine Familie haben ... einen menschlichen Ehemann ... Kinder. Du solltest eigentlich vergessen."

"Ich liebe dich Bella, oh Bella..."

Die Sirenen der Polizei waren zu hören. Ich wollte ihren Körper mit mir herumtragen, aber wissend mit all diesen Beweisen um mich herum liegend, würden sie einfach herausfinden wer es war, da es Forks war.

Ich konnte sehen, das ich ebenfalls mit Blut bedeckt war, in ihrem Blut. Ich stand langsam auf und bewegte meine Hände über ihre Augen, sie schließend vor dem Horror, das diese liebevollen brauen Augen beinhielten.

Ich wusste ich zitterte, ich war entsetzt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich noch einmal bevor ich vom Schauplatz wegrannte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"In jener Nacht, als er nach Hause kam, war er bedeckt von ihrem Blut. Er hat nichts gesagt. Er sagte einfach ununterbrochen ihren Namen und 'Ich liebe dich' immer und immer wieder wie einen Singsang. Er sagte nichts anderes und egal wie sehr es seine Brüder und Schwestern versuchten mit ihm zu reden, er bewegte sich kein Stück." Ich seufzte schwer.

"Am nächsten Tag war er verschwunden nur ein Zettel, der 'Bye' und eine Unterschrift von ihm trug, war zurückgelassen. Seine Familie wusste wo er hingegangen war und versuchten zum selben Ort zu gelangen, aber sie waren nur zeitig genug um zu sehen wie er von den Führern der Vampire getötet wurde."

Ich drehte mich um, um die Kinder um mich herum weinen zu sehen und ich sah ebenfalls nieder. Es tat mir jedes Mal weh diese Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Das ist der Grund, warum Selbstmord nie die Antwort ist. Gewalt ist niemals eine Antwort, das Beste ist es mit einander zu sprechen.", sagte ich sanft, mein totes Herz gab mir einen Stich.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen ist am Telefon für sie."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung der Dame, die im Selbstmordinstitut arbeitete. Ich sah die Kinder an, die 'selbstmordgefährdet' genannt wurden und gewöhnlicher weise hielt diese Geschichte sie auf und veranlasste sie wirklich über die Leute um sie herum nachzudenken. Leute, die sich um sie sorgten.

Ich nickte und ging zur Tür.

Als ich fertig war mit Esme zu reden, lächelte mich die Sekretärin an.

"Diese Geschichte, die sie haben, ist so traurig, ich bin nicht sicher wie sie sich solch eine traurige Geschichte über diese zwei Charaktere ausdenken konnten und das diese Geschichte dann auch noch die Menge der jugendlichen Selbstmörder verringert."

"Ausgedacht? Ja... meine Frau dachte sie sich aus." War alles was ich sagte, wirklich wünschend sie wäre nur erfunden. Aber leider war sie es nicht.

Ende

**A/N:** So, ja. Da habt ihr sie. Bitte reviewt! Ich weiß, ihr liebt mich!


End file.
